Everybody Has Secrets
by Obsessed Fanboy
Summary: Everybody has something they don't wanna talk about if not multiple things. Here's your chance to find out what for the countries. Many pairings, taking requests for countries to write. Some Gay and incest content, also angst and language.


Hey guys just was having a bout of depression and thought to do this, I know all the countries have problems alot reflect mine. So I figured why not make a little story, well not story, but them telling us their name, who they are and their worst secret, the one that haunts them, keeping away sleep. Chasing away comfort, some might have others tied in. I might do more than one of these after I get through a few countries, and do a few more, but I didn't feel like writing a happier story right now. I also don't feel like doing accents (Makes it harder to read for some) so if you want them imagine them.

Warning: possible language and angst, and some broken english (most don't speak it)

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Hetalia, But I don't, so instead I have to make stuff like this filling in my fantasies for it.

* * *

Hello Friends, my name is Ivan, I am Russia. Not what you expected, da?

People see me and run, it leave me sad. You would feel same, da? I know I act scary sometimes, but I can't help it. I was always alone, though I was so big, people ignored and hated each other silently. Meaning it was always quiet, I act the way I do cause it's how I learned to survive.

Snow was soft, vodka kept me warm and people beat me, when I beat them back they leave me alone, so I did. When I was done with that everyone left me entirely. I felt dejected-ski, da. That's my secret, I am lonely and act mean so others won't hurt me.

Love Russia, Da?

* * *

Hallo everyone, Ich bin Ludwig, Ich bin Deutschland, Germany for you english speakers.

I know what you're thinking, 'How could this guy have secrets? He has been watched even closer since WWII.' But you see that's part of it, I have many to tell you. First off I never wanted to have anything to do with my boss, I don't like the inhumane ways he was treating his own. I was forced, like many are when someone has power over them, to go along with it, and Lutz sure had no problems with it, he enjoys others pain.

Secondly I know about my past. I know shocker right, or 'What is he talking about?'. I mean I know that my body used to be the body of the Holy Roman Empire. Awhile after my first flash of memory, I asked bruder and he told me, evidently parts of him have reincarnated in me and we share the same body and technically are the same person, I just don't have all his memories.

Which brings me to the third thing, along with my body and HRE's memories which are my own, I have the same love interests meaning when I asked Feli to marry me, I was being completely serious, I think he knows who I am though.

Next, I am extremely lonely, I have Feli, but I'm not sure he likes me the same anymore. But that is all I have, we betrayed Japan, and everyone else still hates or is scared of me because of WWII. I just want to have friends.

Auf Wiedersehen , Germany

* * *

Ello, my name is Arthur, I am England. How could the great British Empire have a secret, well how could I not? The truth is I am lonely, the only two people I ever loved hate me, and left me. That Idiot Frog, and bastard America. Can't I have anything? I loved them, and they just left, and fought me. It gets lonely being an Empire, but I'm just as sad now that it's gone.

I miss my little brother. I miss him running to me for help when there was a storm, or he had nightmares and was scared. I miss holding and taking care of him. I miss only caring for him like a brother, a gentleman can't feel these things for males better yet those two who have called you brother and enemy. Damn that Frog he always knew every bloody emotion I had.

Don't tell them, England

* * *

Bonjour, mon name is Francis, I am France. I must tell you my secrets consist of one who is no longer with us. I was in love her name was Jeanne, Jeanne d'arc. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to France. She led our army during her short life in the Hundred Years War. She was burned at the stake, at England's fault, I have never forgiven him.

Yet that's my other secret I love him. Mon own petit Angleterre, he is beau. I love him, but I can't tell him, I'd never live it down, it's not like he'd feel the same, I see him moony eyed for America. America could make him happier anyway, but it pains me greatly. I hope he gets what he's looking for.

Je T'aime , France

* * *

Yo dudes, my name is Alfred, I am the fucking hero America. How could a hero like me have secrets you ask. Well how do you think I stayed a hero I can't let anyone just know how. No but seriously dude, it's Iggy, I don't hate him, I just didn't want him to see me as his brother anymore.

Don't get me wrong I like Chicks, but sometimes when I think about him, my head spins, I blush and well. Anyway I don't know what to do, he only likes chicks doesn't he? Well and France maybe, makes me sick seeing him turn to goop for someone he fights with so much, why can't he look at me like that.

I'm here to fucking rescue you, America

* * *

Konichiwa, my name is Kiku, I am Japan. I know what you're thinking 'What couldn't he be hiding?' so I decided to tell you my dark secrets. First I don't hate China. He doesn't always have the same views as me on everything, but I don't hate him.

The second is though a produce much of it, I don't enjoy anime or hentai, half as much as America. He seriously loves it, I know it is just to fill the void England left though. And contrary to popular belief, England nor Greece are objects of my affection. Last secret I only feel that way for China.

Refrain from telling, Japan.

* * *

Ni hao, My name is Yao, I am China. A country as old as mine must have many dark secrets, right? Well yeah, so I guess I'll tell you the worst of them aru. First I have seen so many countries die, it depressing how even we don't last. I am worried about my turn I'm past overdue for it.

The second is about My little brothers aru. I hate the fact that I do But I like them. I can't help it when they were little Hong Kong and Japan were sooo cute Korea to. Then as they matured, I noticed in a way I never thought I would before. It is wrong, aru. They don't feel the same, aru, not that they should, it just proves it was not meant to be. That doesn't stop me from filling the void with Russia though, or yelling at Taiwan for fangirling about Japan, when I wish I could be that open about it. What is wrong with me, aru?

You an ass, China

* * *

Anozio, my name is Im Yong Soo, and Im Hyung Soo, I am Korea, both of them. That is my secret, you wonder why you've never seen my brother, but you've heard of him, it's not my brother it's me. When I'm Im Hyung Soo, I am more violent and angry, Im Yong Soo is my more used normal happy self.

The second thing is that when I claim the breasts of everyone it's because I want to feel more important than I am. The more I claim someone, the more I want them to like me, and feel I am important. The last thing is I do love two people, they are very important to me and protect me, but they could never know I feel this way they wouldn't feel the same. I mean why would they? The two people are keun hyong China and keun hyeong Hong Kong. Please don't tell them, they would hate me, and think I'm weird.

Your breasts are mine, Korea

* * *

Ciao friends, my name is Feliciano, I am Italy. I know you're probably thinking, 'How could this happy go lucky wimp have any secrets?' but the truth is most of it is faked. I only get a fraction of that happiness, and that's when Germany is around. When he's not I get sad and lonely.

The best day of my life is when I met him, the second best, is when he proposed with a tomato ring. He's so sweet and caring, It cut us off before my answer, my dreams had come true, I had my HRE back in the form of my slightly different, moreso loved Germany. When he proposed I know he remembered and felt the same way. I didn't answer him with words after the 'you're joking' I still have the ring, we haven't spoken about what it means.

Ciao bellas and bellos, Italy

* * *

Ciao Bastards and Bella's, My name is Lovino, I am South Italy. Lovino means two things, The wine, or To ruin, why our mother would name her son something like that I don't know. I do know my first secret is that I feel like my name is true, I'm an alcoholic for wine, and I ruin everything. You remember me trying to help the Tomato Bastard, I destroyed everything.

The second thing is about the clueless, bastard. I l-like him okay, I can't believe I just told you that! He doesn't know though, so you better not tell him! I know he likes me but I'm scared I'd ruin that too, so I leave it alone. The last thing is about Feli, and that potato head, I don't hate him, I'm just upset that Feli doesn't spend time with me anymore, he was my first everything, and I know you're either thinking 'hot' or 'gross' but he was, we have a bond, I was his first too. We both love who we're with now though, and I know that potato did the same with his potato brother, it's how we show love.

Tell and I'll mafia you, South Italy

* * *

Hola everyone, My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I am Spain. My secrets are a bit darker than a few previous ones, like that I don't drink anymore, cause when I'm drunk I turn into my old violent self. Yes that's why I watch what I drink and how much. I wouldn't wanna hurt anyone, especially Lovi, when I come home to him.

Another thing is something I am not proud of, I shouldn't have done it at that time. But for the world I would not have taken it back. As many of you know, I raised mi amor Lovi. From the time he was small into his adulthood, meaning I was older than him, and there when he got his hormone rush. He came to me during the night, because of dreams, I found out the next morning. I helped him get rid of the feeling, he was happy, everything was fine, I got to bond with him that way. And some may think it wrong, but it meant everything to us. I love him, and I know he feels the same, or he never would've done that all those years ago and today.

Luckiest man on Earth, Spain

* * *

Hallo, my name ist Gilbert, I am the Awesome Prussia. I am supported by West, because I am East, I was my brother's first everything like those Italy twins, and he was mine. We still love our partners of course we do, but we also know that if they leave we will still have eachother.

Another thing that ist not so awesome, ist that I am not a country anymore, I mean sure I represent Prussia and East Germany, but to many I don't matter anymore. I'm as invisible as my awesome boyfriend, Matthew. He helps me through my depression after someone says where when I say Prussia, or that it's 'that country that isn't there anymore'. He is amazing and I haven't told anyone we were dating yet. He's my greatest secret of all.

That's right I am Awesome, Prussia

* * *

Okay people that's the end of this chapter, I put in some thought to be one-sided love and some pairings to show which ones I like and which ones I don't. I hope you like it, I have a few in mind for the next chapter, but if you have any requests, put them in the comments. Thanks for reading- Obsessed


End file.
